


3 Kittens, 1 Doctor

by Metalbendersofficial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kittens, for tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbendersofficial/pseuds/Metalbendersofficial
Summary: Angela and Hana find some kittens while Fareeha is away...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was for that anon on tumblr, so here you go  
> Also, it's 1:30 a.m and I hate tenses.

Fareeha loved to walk around Watch Point Gibraltar.  

She especially loved taking her motorcycle to the quaint little town on the farther side of the island. It gave her a chance to clear her mind...and maybe pick up a few things for people. Even as a child she loved giving people surprises. She could spend hours getting lost in shops, not worrying about how much she spent. Fareeha just kept filling her backpack. 

Even the great Fareeha Amari has her limits though.  

After about an hour and a half, she decided that the wind would only make the ride back to base hellishly cold, even with her trademarked leather jacket. Still, she braced herself and made her way back home. Her head was filled with thoughts of the people she loved most. Hana, Reinhardt, Lucio, and Ana, of course. Then there was the woman whom she shared her bed with...the fantastic Angela Ziegler. 

Before she knew it she was back to base, taking the long walk to the common room. Of course, long walks lead to sometimes...unsavory thoughts. Thankfully, she was snapped out of her stupor by the booming voice coming from a planning room. Fareeha made sure to stop by and give Reinhardt his present, a large tin of armor polish. He was glowing when she left, telling the others that he would make sure the enemy knew who he was. 

Fareeha was almost back to the commons, only stopping to notice someone sitting on top of one of the buildings. Her mother always did love heights. Fareeha guessed it was a habit her mother had formed as a sniper. Calling her to come join her, Ana made her way down quickly. Fareeha took a brand new scarf from her bag, making sure it was folded neatly.  

"It's getting cold out, mama. I know how you are with the cold." Fareeha had felt the need to explain almost every gift to her mother.  

"Thank you, habibti. I love it." She hugged her daughter and quietly made her way back up the building. She secretly hoped Reinhardt would join her mother. Even though he was often loud, he was so caring towards her. 

Fareeha had finally made her way back to the commons, starting towards the bedrooms. She saw Jesse silently siting next to Hanzo, who was reading.  

"Jesse," She made sure she was quiet enough not to disturb Hanzo, "Have you seen Hana or Lucio?" 

McCree shook his head, "They're both in her room, but be careful, there's a little critter in there who's real skittish." 

She thanked him, silently cursing herself that she didn't buy him anything, and made a mental note to get him something next time. Suddenly processing what he had said, she began to worry. What kind of 'little critter' was this? A Frog, maybe?  

Before she could decide what else it could be, she arrived at Hana's door. Using two knuckles to quietly knock, she was greeted with the customary, "Who is it?" From the small Korean girl.  

Fareeha smiled to herself, even though she gave the same answer every time.  

"It's the police. I've got you surrounded."  

With the sound of shuffling and "Here, hold him tight.", a few seconds later the door was open.  

"What does Captain Amari want today? Noise complaints?" Hana loved running with the 'Pharah Cop' act. After explaining that she had gifts for the both of them, she was allowed inside the room, but not before she was asked, "Are you allergic to cats?" 

Confirming she wasn’t, Fareeha was let inside. And she saw Lucio sitting on the ground with a small black kitten in his hand. She was thrilled to see the small animal, especially on base. She was never allowed pets when she was younger, due to her mother being in the military and all. 

"His name is Pumpkin! Hana thought his eyes looked just like them..." He was excitedly explaining to Fareeha, who was digging for their treats in her bag. "Yeah, while you were gone Hana and the Doc were by the cliff by that cave, and they found these little guys-" He was cut off quickly by a death glare from Hana over Fareeha's shoulder. Accepting the fact that he should just be quiet, he told Fareeha he would trade her for what she got him.  

"Deal." Fareeha agreed, gently taking the kitten into her hand. He fit so easily into her palm. She almost wanted to cry. She almost missed the mans reaction to his brand new headphones.   

Hana told her that they'd been using one finger to pet Pumpkin, and strongly recommended she do the same, especially since she was stronger. Fareeha laughed quietly to herself imagining Zarya and Reinhardt petting such a small thing.   

"You should take him back to Doctor Ziegler. She might want to check on him." Hana urged the older woman, taking her hand, telling Lucio to "Grab the cops bag. Back to the station for her."  

Hana lead as Fareeha and Lucio followed, and in a few seconds, they were at Fareeha's room. Hana knocked softly, she smirked knowing exactly what the Egyptian woman was in for.  

"Who is it?" The doctor called softly. Hana wanted to make this as misleading as possible.  

"It's just us doctor."  

Assuming that Hana meant it was just her and Lucio, Angela sighed as she walked to the door. Turning the handle and bringing the door open to invite them in, she asked "So how is Pum-" stopping dead when she saw Fareeha. "Mein gott." 

Hana and Lucio rushed into the room, excited but quieting down at seeing the two sleeping kittens. "How's Jellybeans leg lookin', Doc?" Lucio sounded extremely worried about the small animal, scratching at a small white kittens belly with a finger.  

Angela blushed, pushing her bangs out of her face, still making eye contact with her lover.  

"J-Jellybean's leg will be good as new soon, Lucio." She could feel her face getting hotter as Hana questioned her. 

"How about Dangles ear? Is she gonna be okay?" Hana looked almost ready to cry when Angela told her she might lose her ear. Lucio noticed the situation, feeling the tension in the two older women's body's.  

"Hana, why don't we let the Doc check 'em all out and we'll come back first thing tomorrow?"  

Hana nodded in agreement, blinking back tears, but still getting on tiptoes as she passed Fareeha, just to kiss Pumpkin goodnight. Lucio thanked both Fareeha and Angela, and lead Hana into her room. 

Fareeha pushed past Angela, moving towards the bed to let Pumpkin sleep with his sisters. Sitting next to the kittens, she patted the spot next to her on the bed, but was pleasantly surprised when Angela found purchase on her lap. 

"I suppose you're wondering why we have three kittens on our bed..."  

Fareeha made sure to pet them gently, only asking why their names were what they were. Angela looked at the other woman's features. Hard eyes turned soft, lips upturned in a gentle smile. She found comfort in this. Maybe she wasn't in trouble after all. 

"Lucio named the smallest kitten Jellybean, after his mothers favorite candy." Angela's teeth hurt just at the thought, but it brought her comfort that Lucio had shared even the smallest piece of his life with her. "You already know about Pumpkin. He's the only boy of the litter." 

Fareeha nodded her head, silently telling her lover to continue. 

"I named that one Dangles, she loves heights." Angela chuckled at the thought. Dangles loved heights just like Fareeha did. "She will lose an ear though, half was gone when we found her. There was no sign of the mother anywhere." 

Fareeha laid back on the bed, bringing Angela down with her. After a few minutes of silence, Fareeha finally broke out with, "Can we keep them?" 

The doctor looked at the younger woman, amused that such a tough soldier could be broken down by three little kittens. "I was going to ask you the same, liebling."  

The decision to keep the kittens was mutual, but they decided that Pumpkin could stay with Lucio and Hana, as they'd become attached. Fareeha asked if Ana could keep one, as she hadn't had silent company in so long. Angela said, that if Ana agreed, she could take Dangles with her on some of her rooftop adventures. Which left Jellybean, a sweet little sleepy kitten. It was in agreement that Lucio could visit Jellybean whenever he pleased, but other than visits, Jellybean was theirs. 


	2. 2 Cat, 2 Purrious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha take a ride to town to get a few treats and necessities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2:30 a.m again here y'all go

"Mama! Are you up there?" Fareeha called out, ready to search each roof, if nessescary. She was pleased to hear the older woman shush her, telling her that her company was asleep. 

Ana loved having a silent partner, and despite having one ear, Dangles was always ready to listen to the woman's problems. From her feelings for a certain German man to Fareeha and Angela, Dangles let her vent. She always chuckled when the kitten meowed back, as if responding to her.  

"We'll be down for dinner soon, habibti."  

Fareeha was content with the response, turning to head back to base. She had made a mental note of the location of every kitten. Dangles was with Ana. She saw Pumpkin with Zarya in the weight room, sitting on top of the woman's knees as she did crunches. The little black kitten was fascinated with every member of overwatch. He was almost always seen by Hana's side. He'd even been seen keeping Amelie company. 

Jellybean had become something of a comfort animal on base. Always seen with recently injured soldiers, sometimes sitting in the lap of someone who wasn't having a great day. She would even sleep in the beds of some members who had frequent nightmares.  

Fareeha had fallen in love with Jellybean, perhaps because the kitten reminded her of Angela. Bright blue eyes, loved to cuddle, sometimes just yells because no one is paying attention. A few times she had woken up to see Jellybean asleep on the pillow next to Angela's head. Fareeha loved their little family. 

Angela knew that the kittens reduced stress and improved everyone's mood. Even though she knew it was a risk, she would let them into the med bay, as they would comfort those in need of shots, or even just someone with a bad cold. She loved the three little fuzzballs. 

- 

Angela was always hesitant when it came to two wheeled vehicles. She'd barely learned to ride a bicycle, for heavens sake. 

"I promise you'll be alright." Fareeha handed the doctor her helmet. She only owned one, but she would be fine. She tended to drive a bit more carefully when she felt her girlfriends arms around her, feeling her oxygen almost being cut off by the smaller woman's squeezing.  

They were riding to town to pick up a few things, and to let the team get a bit more used to the kittens without being watched.  

- 

The ride went smoothly, but it was getting a bit colder as they arrived. Pharah noticed the blonde woman shivering, even through her sweater. She offered her leather jacket to her girlfriend, smirking when Angela stared. Maybe it was the t-shirt that was pulled taught over rippling muscles, it may have been the way the shirt rose up just enough to reveal just a of skin. Either way, she loved it. 

Angela accepted the jacket, trying to clear her mind of less than holy thoughts. The store they sought was directly in front of them.  

"Can we get them treats?" Fareeha sounded hopeful.  

The Swiss woman chuckled. "Of course. Maybe catnip." 

Fareeha seemed confused, telling her lover she'd never heard of catnip. Angela explained, frowning slightly when the Egyptian woman suggested it was "like weed, but for cats'. She shook her head, still running over the list of what they needed. 

A few bags of food and a box of treats later, they were looking at collars. 

"Can I get this one?" Pharah had picked up a bright red collar with blue birds on it. Angela chuckled, suggesting that maybe she phrase that a bit differently. She turned bright red when Fareeha called her out with, "I thought that was your thing. Look, there's leashes to match, want one?"  

Angela was ready to return to base after a few similar comments, although she did mention that she could get Fareeha a chew toy, which embarrassed the younger woman. Maybe they would talk about that when they got home. 

For now Angela just made sure that her backpack was on tight. This was the time when her mind could flesh out a plan to get back at her lover.  

Maybe long rides and tight shirts weren't so horrible after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People who comment are the reason my real cat Lafayette loves me.  
> Also, the chapter name was the real name of the document in Word.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot that Hana's present was an Eevee plush I hate myself bye


End file.
